


The Lightwood-Bane duo

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: There's time that the high warlock of Alicante gets lonely and visits his husband in one of his meetings....
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	The Lightwood-Bane duo

‘’And this is why is important that all of us continue working like this, together,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’My sister has done an incredible job with running the New York Institute,’’ said the Inquisitor and then glanced at his sister, who gave him a little smile and a nod. Alec smiled back and then carried on the meeting. ‘’Some of you haven’t been as successful,’’ said Alec, disappointed and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I said working together  _ with _ the Downworld, not against it,’’ said Alec and placed his hands on top of his sided and glanced over at the Head of Paris’ Institute, who started muttering something under her breath. Alec was about to let is slide, but then someone snickered at the side and Alec glanced at them. ‘’Lorenzo,’’ said Alec. ‘’The same goes for you,’’ he said, warning him. ‘’Izzy told me about your little stunt you tried to pull on them; at the high warlock of Brooklyn we expect more than you than fighting little petty arguments, you are supposed to be there to be the role model for  _ good behaviour _ ,’’ he said and Lorenzo rolled his eyes. ‘’Did I make myself clear?’’ 

‘’Yes,’’ said Lorenzo in the end, but couldn’t really control himself from rolling his eyes again and Alec didn’t stop glaring at him until he bowed his head down because he really disliked how the warlock behaved, though he was slowly beginning to change. There was some  _ good _ improvement, but it still was nothing that he should be too proud of it. ‘’I said I’m sorry, can you please sending daggers my way? Your stare is making me uncomfortable,’’ whined the high warlock of Brooklyn and Alec only rolled his eyes and then scoffed; he knew that he should know better by then.  _ Expecting Lorenzo to be professional was a miracle _ and he just took in a deep breath and then decided to let it slide for now.

‘’I’m keeping my eyes on you, Rey,’’ said Alec and then straightened himself up. ‘’This is the time of a completely new era,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’I am her to implement the new order and if any of you have any problems with that then you will answer to me, but I’ll tell you this that you won’t really go far with your useless excuses,’’ he said and then glanced over to the others that were known to cause disruptions and they were just murmuring something under their breaths, but in the end they didn’t dare to protest because they were kind of afraid of Lightwood; they all knew his legacy and they didn’t dare to go against him.  _ Good, Alec was pretty proud of himself.  _ If any of them dared to be an asshole to the Downworld they were soon shipped off to do some extensive character training; they all came back completely rehabilitated and ready corporate. Alec chuckled and then looked at Isabelle, who gave him thumbs up. The meeting was going amazingly!

Half an hour later, Alec was still listing the changes that he was making and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alec rubbed the back of his neck and then walked over to the door, opening it and he was about to snap at the person for daring to interrupt such an important meeting, but then he saw that it was his husband and his heart melted, happily leaning over to Magnus; he was now the high warlock of Alicante. Alec was so proud of him, biting onto his lips and then then cracked his knuckles. He kissed his husband softly and then sighed happily. ‘’Magnus, what are you doing here?’’ whispered Alec because he didn’t want the entire room to hear them and Magnus sighed sadly because he was feeling a little bit lonely at their loft. Sure he had a lot of clients, but he missed Alexander so much at the moment, so he portalled himself over to the meeting room and he looked around the room and saw that the meeting was sadly still ongoing.

‘’Still in the meeting?’’ asked Magnus sadly and Alec nodded, but that could be changed if Magnus wanted to hang out! ‘’Pity, I was feeling lonely so I came here, I thought that the meeting was over already,’’ said the warlock and then chuckled softly. ‘’Sorry, i didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll wait for you here outside,’’ said Magnus, but Alec firmly shook his head - that was a no go! Magnus said that he was lonely and Magnus was more important than his job and he took his hand, pulling him inside of the room and the others glanced over at their side, Isabelle smiling up to her ears when she saw her brother in law and Alec then guided Magnus over to his seat and then took in a deep breath. ‘’Alexander, I can easily wait outside of the-’’

‘’No, you were lonely and you’re staying here,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly. ‘’The meeting is going to be over soon, so you can hang around here,’’ he said and he could already tell that  _ someone  _ wasn’t really too keen on having the other high warlock staying in the room and he wrinkled his nose; Lorenzo, as per usual but Magnus didn’t really give a fuck if he was sending his daggers with his look because he was too happy to be finally with Alec; it was a long, long day and he happily chuckled because Alec was always there to help him out. ‘’Here, sit,’’ said Alec, then sat down onto the chair first and then tapped his lap, pointing Magnus to sit down on top of his legs and Magnus laughed softly because he could easily magic up another chair, but sitting in Alec’s lap was a lot more appealing and he happily sat down. Lorenzo wrinkled his nose.

‘’This is a meeting, a place of  _ work _ , we were supposed to be professional, no?’’ he asked and crossed his arms on top of his chest. In his response Alec wrapped his arms around his husband and then placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ neck and then cleared his throat because he wasn’t going to listen to that idiot. 

The meeting was going to be ongoing without any complications and Magnus was happily sitting there, smiling because he enjoyed the feeling of Alec’s strong arms around him. The meeting was boring, yes, but he didn’t really care as long as he got to be with his husband.  _ Not to mention that he got to see Alec in his Shadowhunter mode.  _ Alec was just so different, but at the same not that much. It was just… Magnus loved seeing him in action, that was all and Alec was just casually carrying on the meeting, no one really being too phased with seeing Magnus sitting in his lap like that - it wasn’t the first time that it happened. 

‘’This isn’t a meeting, this is a farce,’’ said Lorenzo under his breath and Alec glanced at him.

‘’You’re walking on thin line, Rey,’’ said Alec and then cleared his throat. ‘’Magnus is my husband, so he can come in here whenever he wants and he can do whatever he wants,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’If he wants to be here and hang out, then he can, if he wants to reach around and make out with me, he is allowed to do that,’’ he said. ‘’As I am the Insquisitor, there are my rules in here,’’ said Alec because he was sick of the other one talking over them. Magnus didn’t really pay attention, but he was biting on his lip because he didn’t want to burst out laughing and cause even more commotion. ‘’No, but in all seriousness,’’ said Alec because he was aware of how he sounded. Maybe a bit too… arrogant? ‘’I just… does anyone in here have a problem with Magnus joining us?’’ he asked and the others shook their heads, this time really meaning it because no one really gave a flying fuck about it. ‘’Ah, so there you see, you’re the only one that feels like this,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes.

‘’Lolo’s just jealous, let it go, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec grumbled, but in the end he nodded and Lorenzo’s face reddened from anger.  _ If it wasn’t from what he did to Magnus in the past then Alec wouldn’t be behaving like that, but given that he took advantage of Magnus at his most vulnerable… Alec was still not letting it go, especially since Lorenzo went back to his usual ways and Alec wasn’t a fan of them. At all.  _ Alec shook his head and then took in a deep breath. 

‘’So, as I was saying,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily leaned back and closed his eyes. Lorenzo didn’t speak until the meeting was over.  _ Lightwood-Bane duo was too much for him.  _


End file.
